A mobile subscriber typically requires provisioning in order to access a communication network. Known techniques for provisioning the mobile subscriber require managing the programming for each mobile subscriber, as well as configuring a Home Location Register (HLR) for validating access requests of mobile subscribers. These known techniques for managing access, however, involve cumbersome programming of mobile subscribers and HLR. Accordingly, known techniques may be challenging for managing access for a continuously expanding network and an ever growing base of mobile subscribers. Consequently, known techniques for managing network service access are unsatisfactory in certain situations.